Secrets In The Amazon
by Delenn
Summary: A/X. Xena and Gabrielle are headed into Amazon territory, when Gabrielle asks a very sensitive question...


**

Little Note: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy.   
  
Disclaimer: I get no profit from this story. The characters Tathia, Jacinda, Alcina, Algaia, Alethea, Daphine, Ianthe, Idola, ECT. as well as the story idea belong to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, and Ares ECT. do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. without first asking me and receiving my permission first, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story in anyway, so please don't sue me!! The song Like the rose does NOT belong to me, please don't sue, no harm or copy infringement intended.   
  
Author's note: Wow that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though, I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! Consider that this was inspired from that season 5 episode, I think it was 'Kindred Spirits' or something like that. The one with the Sauna seen. Not to mention the B*witched song!   
  
Dedications: This story is for Illy, Kat, G.O.M, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, GA, Gata, Tali, Barb, Eris, Ephy, Jenny, Jane, MythicFox, LadyKate, Amber, Aurora, Astra, Su, Eleanor, Everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
This story takes place: Well I'm not sure when it takes place yet! Maybe season 2, season 3??   
  
Name Notes: Alcina-strong minded. Jacinda-beautiful. Agaia-wisdom, glory. Alethea-truthful one. Delphine-calmness. Ianthe-violet-colored flower. Idola-idolized. Tathia-   
  
Warnings: Sex: Sortta? Subtext: No. Language: No. Violence: SAVE THE TREES!!   
  
Rated: PG-13.   
  
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are headed into Amazon territory, when Gabrielle asks a very sensitive question...   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *everyone still here claps, glad to be rid of the disclaimers*

**   
  
  
  
Secrets in the Amazon   
By Delenn   
  
  
  

    
    Like The Rose
    By B*witched
    Every little word,
    With every lesson learned,
    I think I know why hearts are made of stone,
    Every little pain,
    Fans a bitter flame,
    Nothing stops me loving you.
    Can't you see that we belong?
    Oh how I want it to be,
    So tell me do you feel the way I feel?
    Baby like the rose (like the rose,)
    Oh darling, you put color in my life,
    Baby take my heart (my heart) Forever,
    Cause I don't wanna be afraid,
    No, no.
    Turn another page,
    The story will never fade,
    Sleep with thoughts of you until daylight,
    And when you're far away,
    Forever love will stay,
    Keep this loving feeling deep inside.
    Can't you see that we belong?
    Oh how I want it to be,
    So tell me do you feel the way I feel?
    Baby like the rose, (like the rose,)
    Oh darling, you put color in my life,
    Baby take my heart (my heart) forever,
    Cause I don't want to be afraid,
    No, no.
    (Ooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh)
    Baby like the rose,
    Oh Darling, you put color in my life,
    Baby take my heart (My heart) forever,
    Cause you're the color in my life.
    Oohhhhh,
    Like the rose.

  
  
She refused to think about him in the day, but at night thoughts about him took over. He was forever plaguing her sleep, and the worst part was that she enjoyed it. She missed him. She knew one thing, this was why she tried to avoid her emotions. It hurt so much. She knew he was her enemy, but she couldn't hate him. Every time he did something to her she felt her heartbreak just a little more. Because of that in the day she was able to hid her feelings, to him and to her best friend. But at night she was reminded how she had betrayed him. How it was all somehow her fault, how she now had no chance with him, How she deserved all the pain she felt. How she loved him and how they were enemies now. She missed how he used to hold her when she was sad. How he would joke with her when she was mad. How she could always make him forget his troubles. The sword fights they used to have. The passionate nights. She kept dreaming that somehow they could be together. Which just served as proof that dreams don't come true.   
  
"Gods, more dreams about him! I am never going to get a good nights sleep! I stay up half the night thinking about him, then I dream about him! She's still asleep, as usual. She at least got a good nights sleep! How does she manage it? Why does Morpheus hate me? Honestly, I would have though he had more of a grudge with her!"   
  
Xena called, thrilled for an escape from her thoughts. "Gabrielle, GET UP!"   
  
Gabrielle reluctantly rose, as was customary for the bard, and asked grouchily "Honestly, what's your problem today?!"   
  
Xena quickly, and perhaps a little to harshly, stated. "I don't have a 'problem' Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle rubbed her eyes, in a vague attempt to wake up. '_I hate when Xena and I have 'conversations' in the early morning!_' She rephrased her question, annoyed, "Okay, then, what are you so grouchy about?"   
  
Xena wasn't in the mood for Gabrielle's insistent chatter today. She simply answered, vaguely searching for a reason for the bard to be quiet. "I have a headache. And anytime that someone talks it gets worse." Which was a true statement in the case of her friend.   
  
Gabrielle frowned, she wasn't all that sure that Xena _did_ have a headache. But Gabrielle wisely choose to stay silent.   
  
Xena was glad to see that Gabrielle wasn't pressing the issue; the battle of words with her friend hadn't improved her mood in the slightest. But soon without the conversation taking up her thoughts Xena's mind began to wonder. Xena made a frustrated face. '_These thoughts are bad enough at night, I do **not** need to have to deal with them during the day!_'   
  
Gabrielle noticed the change in the warrior's demeanor and asked, concerned about her friend. "Are you alright?"   
  
Xena, still battling with her thoughts, said only. "I'm fine, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle nodded, '_Must be that tough band of warriors we encountered yesterday,_' and let the subject go. Now it was Xena's turn to be worried. Gabrielle NEVER gave up so easily, especially when it came to talking. Xena carefully asked, not wanting to seem hypocritical "Gabrielle, are you feeling all right? Is something bothering you?"   
  
Gabrielle said, wondering weather or not it was wise to bring up a sensitive subject. "Well, I was just thinking... it's nothing really......."   
  
Xena warned lightly "Gabrielle..."   
  
Gabrielle quickly launched into speech. "Oh alright! I was just wondering... Well... I mean...... You don't seem to be getting much sleep. Is something wrong? I mean... you usually stay up later when you're upset. And I was wondering, does this have anything to do with....." biting her tongue so as not to sound disgusted she finished "Ares?"   
  
It took Xena a minute to figure out exactly what Gabrielle had been trying to say, "Ares?! Why would you think that?"   
  
Gabrielle watched Xena take a few steps back in surprise. She couldn't help laughing a little at Xena's reaction. "Alright, I get the point. I was just thinking th....."   
  
Xena interrupted smoothly "Don't think. Now let's go."   
  
Gabrielle said "Alright. Do we have any place particular to go?"   
  
Xena sighed, exasperated, "I told you yesterday, Gabrielle! We are going to visit the Amazons in your tribe. I always like talking with the women there, no village girls in that bunch!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled as she realized that Xena must really like talking, and fighting, with the other warrior women. Gabrielle herself was nothing fancy, having only learned the basic fighting skills that were needed to protect herself. Preferring to talk rather then fight. Xena was quite the opposite, she didn't talk much, and preferred fighting to anything else. It was Gabrielle's opinion that Xena, if she could, would talk only to warn or threaten bandits of what they were in for, and fight the rest of the time.   
  
If Gabrielle only knew the truth.... Xena loved to talk.... around the right person. She had an opinion on everything and everyone and loved sharing them if the occasion called for it. Xena would only give her opinion on these things in the rarest of times, where she felt totally safe in the knowledge that the person she was talking to shared her opinion, and that nobody's feelings would be hurt. Xena had been, and was still, quite appalled that Gabrielle would share her opinion of people weather asked to, or not, and frequently to the person's face. Fighting was in Xena's nature, it was something that she couldn't live without, but there were some activities that she enjoyed _much_ more.   
  
Gabrielle said "Okay. But you did **not** tell me that was where we were going....."   
  
"Yes I did, you just weren't listening, Gabrielle."   
  
"Are you saying that I don't listen?"   
  
"No,"   
  
"Good because I DO listen!"   
  
"I was saying that you talk to much."   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes, did she have to spell it out for Gabrielle? "I mean you tell all your wonderful stories so much that you have to write them down. And I should have known better then to tell you anything while you are writing. You are always much to engaged in writing down your great stories."   
  
Gabrielle missed the insult, but recognized the compliment. A voice asked '_Didn't you put that on a little much, Xe?_' in her thoughts Xena responded '_I felt bad for openly insulting her. I don't usually do things like that._" Ares replied '_But she missed what you said! Why be nice if she doesn't even know that you were mean?_' Xena smiled '_Because I still should have kept my mouth shut. Now go away. I think Gabrielle is going to ask me something._'   
  
Gabrielle said, happy that her friend was no longer grouchy, "Thank you, Xena. Can I ask you something really personal?"   
  
Xena frowned and warily said "Go ahead...."   
  
Gabrielle saw the opportunity and forged ahead before Xena could change her mind. "Have you ever fallen in love?"   
  
Xena inhaled so sharply that it hurt, '_Damn,_' she thought '_not that, Gabrielle, anything but that._' She used all her strength to answer in an even voice "Why do you ask, Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle said, thinking of her long lost love. "Well, you know that I just lost Perdicas. And I just know that he was my true love. I was wondering if you have ever felt that way about someone?"   
  
Xena closed her eyes briefly, memories flitting through her mind, finally she answered "Yes."   
  
Gabrielle asked "Really? Who is... was.... he?"   
  
Xena visibly stiffened. "No one, Gabrielle. We should be in Amazon territory soon."   
  
Suddenly Ares appeared and taunted, "Ooh, princess, do tell."   
  
If Xena had been closed off before, it was nothing compared to this. She spat out "Go. Away."   
  
Ares shrugged "Fine, my dear, but you really shouldn't keep secrets from the blond, she _is_ your best friend." And left.   
  
Xena took a moment to catch her breath, she was that unbelievably angry. When she had calmed down enough to think clearly, Xena began considering exactly what she should do. Heading into Amazon territory was out of the question, Xena knew that, if given a chance, she would slaughter the next group of reasonable warriors she came across. Calling back Ares for a fight wouldn't help either, she would probably just get angrier, and maybe get Ares mad. The thought of that alone made her shudder. She came up with the answer, she needed a really big army to show up that would be enough to calm her down. Seeing as that wasn't going to happen she opted to just stay where they were for an hour or two.   
  
However Gabrielle was not aware of Xena's mood and mistaking the closed off look Xena had for being upset over something, decided to try to get Xena to talk about it. "Xena you know it _is_bad for best friends to keep secrets...." she let the sentence hang, unfinished.   
  
Xena thought '_Damn you, Ares, look what you started!_' she decided to be utterly truthful for once in her life and said "Look Gabrielle, I'm going to be honest with you, if you don't stop talking there is a very large possibility that you will sustain some serious injury. Alright?"   
  
Gabrielle stuttered "Al-alright, Xena. What do you want to do now?" She thought '_Xena must be really angry to say something like that._'   
  
Xena said quietly "Lets stay here for a bit."   
  
After a few hours Xena got up from where she had been sitting and stated "Lets get going, it's almost afternoon."   
  
Gabrielle asked "You feeling alright? I hear there is a flu going around..."   
  
Xena repeated "I'm fine, Gabrielle."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Amazons flew out of the trees and bowed to Gabrielle, who, embarrassed, said "Oh you don't need to bow. Could you maybe..."   
  
Xena demanded "Where's Ephiny?"   
  
Tathia, a young Amazon, said "This way, I'll show you."   
  
Xena shrugged and followed Tathia. Gabrielle asked, "Could you maybe.... Show me to Artemis' temple? I feel a need to pray."   
  
The amazons bowed again and told Gabrielle to follow them.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
At Artemis' temple there was a fight going on. Apollo said, "I don't see the problem."   
  
'Dite said "Like, me either."   
  
Artemis said, thinking of just why Aphrodite and her brother were siding together. "I think I am going to be sick!"   
  
Ares agreed, pushing down the mental images he did not want to see. "That aside, you two can't go messing with our domains!"   
  
'Dite pouted, playing to her brothers favoring her, "We thought it would be cute. A monument of Luv...."   
  
Apollo added quickly, hoping his twin would side with him. "And peace."   
  
Artemis gagged, as the suppressed mental images got out - Aphrodite really knew how to project that stuff - "Eeeeeeeeeeew!"   
  
Ares raged, feeling the need to take over for Artemis "You took an army and a band of Amazons and made them fall in LOVE!!"   
  
Gabrielle chose that moment to walk in, unaware of the fighting gods. "Oh shoot. I walked in on something, didn't I? Sorry...."   
  
'Dite spat, angry that Ares had sided with Artemis over her. "No duh!"   
  
Artemis sighed and ordered, "Shut up, both of you."   
  
Ares commented absently "Just one lightening bolt..."   
  
Apollo looked shocked and said sarcastically "Oh, but what would your little Xena think about that?"   
  
Artemis grabbed Ares firmly, being that she was closer to him then Aphrodite and did not want to see her twin get hurt. "Let it go. As for you Apollo, I swear, one more word, brother... you are **not** helping."   
  
'Dite confirmed "Like watch it 'Pollo, Xe's a doll. And like Ar, bro, don't hurt 'Pollo pluh-eze, for Moi?"   
  
Gabrielle edged to the door "Maybe I should go..."   
  
Artemis stated, stopping Gabrielle in her tracks. "No, stay."   
  
Ares shook Artemis off of him. "We'll finish this later?"   
  
Artemis nodded. Aphrodite giggled and grabbed Ares by the arm, her previous anger forgotten. "I've like totally redecorated all my temples, Ar, you totally gotta come see. Ciao Arte, Tootles 'Pollo!"   
  
Ares, Aphrodite, and Apollo disappeared. Artemis asked quickly, not envying Ares his trip with Aphrodite. "What did you want, Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle stuttered, still in awe of her patron goddess "It's nothing, my lady, so sorry to bother you." and hurried away.   
  
Artemis shrugged and left to find Apollo and ask what in tartarus he had been thinking.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Tathia said, "Ephiny is in here, I best go now."   
  
Xena nodded and walked in the tent. Ephiny turned around, startled, "Xena, hi! I wasn't expecting you. Come, sit down, and we can talk."   
  
Xena smiled, glad for the curly headed blonds company. "Sure Ephiny, so what is on today's Amazon schedule, a fight I hope?"   
  
Ephiny, smiling slightly at anticipating the warrior princess's reaction, said. "Actually, today is sauna day."   
  
Xena visibly paled. "I think I'll go out hunting then."   
  
Ephiny stated, wondering why Xena was always against group things, "As long as you are on Amazon land it is an offense to refuse Amazon traditions."   
  
Xena shrugged "Then I won't be on Amazon land. How long till this sauna thing starts?"   
  
Ephiny sighed "Not for a few hours yet, come, it won't be THAT bad. Maybe the queen will give you a special duty so that you don't have to go."   
  
Xena groaned, "Please, Gabrielle will love this opportunity to torture me! Is there no way I can get out of this, Ephiny?"   
  
Ephiny laughed, trying to look sympathetic "Sorry, Xena, but you will just have to grin and bare it!"   
  
Xena almost pouted "You're gonna enjoy torturing me too, aren't you? It's not funny! Everyone will want to ask me questions and Gabrielle will start telling stories!"   
  
Ephiny shook her head "No one wants to torture you, Xena, I mean it CAN'T be that bad!!"   
  
Xena murmured, "That's what you think!"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena walked into the sauna wrapped in a towel, and sat down near the back. Gabrielle spotted her though and pulled her to the front, where most everyone else was sitting. "It's too steamy back there, you can't talk and you can't see anyone. Sit up here with us."   
  
Xena didn't want to explain that those were the very reasons she was sitting back there, so she let Gabrielle drag her to the front. "Okay, Gabrielle."   
  
Tathia asked "Are the stories true?"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes, and it starts, "Maybe, depends which stories and who told them."   
  
Tathia said "Oh," and kept quiet.   
  
Gabrielle said, trying to be a little more accurate. "All of MY stories are true; I know almost everything about Xena, right?"   
  
Xena frowned "Not everything Gabrielle. And I'm sure that some of your stories are slightly false, like everyone else."   
  
Gabrielle took this as a personal insult, didn't she know EVERYTHING about Xena?! Gabrielle resolved to let Xena fend off all questions by herself and sat back to enjoy the answers. "Go ahead, girls, ask Xena anything you want, she won't bite."   
  
Xena considered that 'won't bite' joke a matter of opinion. Alcina asked "So, Xena, it's said that you've had many men, who still stands out in your memory?"   
  
Xena said "Well, not that many.... I remember everyone."   
  
Jacinda asked "Yeah, who was the handsomest?"   
  
Gabrielle couldn't help it, she said. "Hercules, right?"   
  
Tathia shook her head "I heard you were with the God of War, I bet he was the handsomest. Was he terribly dangerous?"   
  
A thought came to Xena. "As you know I can be somewhat dangerous." Where had THAT come from?   
  
Tathia asked, "So it's true then?"   
  
Gabrielle was giving Xena a shocked look. Xena covered quickly "No, of course not. I was... ahh.... just playing with you." A voice in her head said 'Liar!'   
  
Tathia seemed somewhat disappointed "Oh."   
  
Gabrielle smirked "So Hercules was the cutest?"   
  
Agaia said, exercising her superiority as an Amazon. "Girls, leave her alone.... Well go on, Xena, answer the question."   
  
Alethea said, "Someone MUST stand out... who was it?"   
  
Xena thought about how to answer, sure Hercules was '_cute_' like a child, but he was not handsome. "Cutest? Well that would have to be Hercules. Lots of people stand out."   
  
Ianthe asked, "Who taught you to fight? Surely an Amazon?"   
  
Xena shrugged, wishing to get out of there. "No."   
  
Ianthe asked, "What do you mean, 'No'?"   
  
Xena clarified as that voice in her head said 'Tell them the truth, Xena.' "No, I was not taught to fight by an Amazon."   
  
Gabrielle pitched in "Who taught you to fight, Xena? You've never told me, I always assumed it was by an Amazon."   
  
Xena sighed, giving up a small piece of information. "I taught myself, then I learned from others." That same voice said 'That's not the truth'   
  
Ianthe asked "Yes, but who TRAINED you?"   
  
Xena sighed; the voice in her head was bugging her. She answered "The God of War."   
  
Within seconds Xena realized that was the wrong answer. 'Finally, the truth.' Xena sighed. Gabrielle sat in silent shock. Idola asked "What's your favorite past time?"   
  
Xena smiled, something she could deal with. "Fighting."   
  
That voice again 'Oh but there's things you like so much more.' And this time Xena realized who it was. "Get out of my head, you bastard."   
  
All the Amazons looked up, shocked. Delphine asked, "Are you okay, Xena? I was asking if you have children?"   
  
Xena shook her head, when would it stop? The voice asked 'Now do you really want me to leave? I'm just telling you the truth.' Xena sighed, "Yes!"   
  
Delphine looked shocked "You have children?"   
  
Xena looked up thinking 'See what you made me do?' and said "No.... I wasn't talking to you... Children? No."   
  
Gabrielle was giving Xena an evil look. In her head the voice continued 'You aren't being very truthful today, are you, Xena.' Tathia suddenly said, "Wait, I thought you said you didn't know the God of War? You said he trained you."   
  
Xena stood up. Thinking 'Make it stop! I give up! This is ridiculous, I knew this would happen!' within seconds Xena disappeared, to the shock and horror of the amazons gathered around. Tathia smiled unsurely "I guess that's a yes?"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena reappeared in a temple, next to Ares who was lounging in his throne. Ares grinned at Xena "Hello, princess."   
  
Xena growled "Ares! What have you done now?"   
  
Ares stood up, walking over to Xena... He wondered why she was still in that damn towel. "Uh, uh, princess, you asked to come. Remember?"   
  
Xena shifted her weight from her right foot to her left. "Yes, well..."   
  
Ares joked "Come now, you didn't think it was Apollo, did you?"   
  
Xena reluctantly let a smile grace her face "Of course not. You're the only damn god that likes to read my thoughts... As I'm sure I've told you before, stay out of my head you bastard!"   
  
Ares put his hand to his heart "I'm hurt, Xena, I truly am. Here I save you from those amazons and very hospitably bring you here, yet all you can do is insult me?"   
  
Xena laughed, "You don't honestly expect me to thank you, do you?"   
  
Ares sighed and sat down on his throne again. "No, I would never expect YOU to thank ME. Make yourself at home, my dear, there's a bath down the hall, if you need anything just ask the priestesses. I have a war to check in on."   
  
Ares was about to leave when Xena said, "Wait."   
  
Ares asked, hoping she wanted him to stay, "Yes, my dear?"   
  
Xena put her hands on her hips "You expect me to wonder around here in a towel? My clothes..." As an after thought she added "Please."   
  
Ares laughed and with a wave of his arm Xena was dressed. Xena shouted at the disappearing god "And I'm not your dear!"   
  
Xena decided that finding a priestess didn't sound like such a bad idea, she was hungry, the warrior princess left the room in search of a priestess.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle glared at Tathia, Delphine, Idola, Ianthe, Alcina, Jacinda, Agaia, and Alethea, who were gathered around her in the sauna. "ENOUGH! I don't know where Xena went... "   
  
Ianthe said "But, my queen, you're her best friend, you MUST know!"   
  
Jacinda muttered, "I always knew that Xena wasn't mortal!"   
  
Gabrielle glared again "Of course Xena's mortal!"   
  
Alethea asked, "How do you know, Queen Gabrielle, have you ever asked her?"   
  
Gabrielle sat down again, "Of course not! You don't just go up to somebody and ask them 'Are you mortal or not?' I would never!"   
  
Alcina hotly said, "Well then you don't know..." She spit out, as she had to, "My QUEEN."   
  
Gabrielle rubbed her temple "Leave me alone, I want to get some rest, it's been a long journey here!"   
  
The amazons muttered angrily "Yes, my queen."   
  
And watched as Gabrielle left the sauna and headed to her hut.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena stepped out of a bath, thinking '_A bath was just what I needed to relax after all those annoying questions... Now it's time to go I think._' Xena was drying herself off when she felt that familiar tingle run down her spine, she quickly wrapped the towel around her and let out an annoyed "Ares!"   
  
In a flash of blue light Ares appeared less then an inch from her, "Yes, my dear?"   
  
Xena growled, securing the towel and attempting to back away from Ares, "What are you doing here?"   
  
Ares didn't let her gain any ground, as he noted how uncomfortable she was getting, "Oh but you don't want me to go..."   
  
Xena took another step back, only to find her back against the wall, "Yes... I do..."   
  
Ares once again stepped closer, so there was no room between them, he brushed his hand over her cheek and felt her lean in ever so slightly to his hand. "You're a liar..."   
  
Xena said, unconvincing even to herself, "No I'm not!"   
  
Ares decided that things were going in his favor, and leaned in to kiss Xena, lightly at first. He was surprised and extremely pleased when she returned the kiss. Ares moved to kiss her neck, whispering in her ear, "You want me to stay." a statement, not a question.   
  
Xena gave up the battle between her mind and heart and nodded. Remembering the dreams and thoughts that plagued her most every night, she buried her hand in his vest, "Yes..."   
  
In a flash of blue light they were gone.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle paced her hut angrily. "Xena's gonna hear about this when she gets back!" she paused, seeing one of her scrolls lying unfinished, "I have to calm down, I'll worry about her when she gets back!"   
  
Sitting down at a table Gabrielle lit another candle and continued to work on her scroll for a few minutes. But she was distracted from her work, and found no joy in her usually over-enthusiastic writing. "It's not FAIR!"   
  
Jumping up Gabrielle grabbed her staff and hurtled it, spear style, into the wall with a scream. "Arrgh!!"   
  
She felt momentarily better, before five sleepy Amazons appeared at her doorway, weapons at hand. Ephiny asked, concerned about a possible intruder "Are you alright, my queen?"   
  
Gabrielle sighed, guiltily noticing that the wall her staff had hit had a rather large dent in it. "I'm fine, thank you Ephiny."   
  
Seeing the Amazon's skeptical looks she added "I- I was, uh, just, umm, practicing with my staff! Yeah that's what I was doing!"   
  
Proud of her cover story, Gabrielle failed to notice the retreating Amazons roll their eyes and grumble "Got me out of bed for THAT?"   
  
Ephiny stayed a moment "Are you sure you're ok, Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle rubbed her temples, turning to her friend, "Did you hear about in the sauna this evening?"   
  
Ephiny shrugged, unsure what to say. "I heard, but our sisters were very un-descript. Is that what's bothering you?"   
  
Gabrielle sniffled, hugging the other Amazon, "Xena's been acting so strange lately... and, *sniff* it's just, *sniff* she never tells me anything and *sniff* I'm worried about her!"   
  
Ephiny staggered awkwardly under the bard's embrace "Xena's a strong warrior, whatever it is, I'm sure she can handle it."   
  
Gabrielle stood up abruptly, "Oh that's not the problem. I just can't believe she'd just up and leave like that leaving me with all those questions, and obviously to visit some god... She's gonna get it from me when she gets back!!"   
  
As if to emphasize her statement, Gabrielle picked up her forgotten staff and once again hurtled it at the wall. Ephiny shrugged, hoping to get at least some sleep that night. "Yes... well... Goodnight, Gabrielle."   
  
Not waiting for a response from the angry bard Ephiny walked back to her hut. Gabrielle continued to throw her staff at the walls, causing much grumbling from the entire Amazon territory, until finally she fell into an exhausted sleep. Dreaming of the questions she intended to ask Xena the next time she got a chance.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena woke to the realization that she must have slowly been going insane for the last few weeks. She slipped out of bed and stood up, before remembering she had left her clothes by the bath. Turning around she said, more sharply then she had meant to, "Ares, get my clothes."   
  
Ares, who had watched her get up with some interest, wasn't all that surprised by her request. Deciding to humor her, he snapped his fingers and they were both dressed "Better, princess?"   
  
Xena sighed, "Ares, it's just... This doesn't mean anything..."   
  
Ares came to stand in front of the warrior princess "Somehow, you don't sound very convincing."   
  
Xena quickly covered, trying not to wonder if she really believed that "Well then, War God, you need your hearing checked. Now take me back to Gabrielle and the Amazons."   
  
Ares smiled smugly and leaned back on the bed, "I don't feel like going anywhere."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes, leaning over Ares "I'm serious Ares."   
  
In one fluid movement Ares pulled Xena down next to him and rolled so that he was on top of her. "I'll take you back right now if you want."   
  
Xena looked into his eyes, unsure what he was doing "Than-"   
  
She was cut off as he leaned down and kissed her, the kiss was much to short and after a moment he stood up and offered her his hand. "Do you really want to go, my dear?"   
  
Xena smiled ever so slightly "Maybe I'll stay for breakfast,"   
  
Ares chuckled as he made lunch appear on a table. "You mean lunch, my dear."   
  
Xena stood up and walked over to the table, only to be caught in strong arms, however instead of being angry Xena avoided arguing with herself and simply laughed "You never give up, do you?"   
  
Ares let go of her and laughed also. "Never!"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle walked through the village, followed by the rest of the Amazon hunting party. Ephiny was left in charge, as she had informed Gabrielle that it wasn't proper for the queen to avoid hunting. Gabrielle found this a daunting and annoying task, but Xena wasn't there so there was no way to get out of it. "Which side of the forest are we hunting on today?"   
  
Tathia calmly stated, "That's your decision, my queen."   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes "Fine then which side of the forest did you go hunting in last trip?"   
  
Gratefully Ephiny stopped the hunting party just as they were exiting the village. "Queen Gabrielle, there is a matter of the utmost importance that I have to discuss with you, you must come at once."   
  
Gabrielle asked "What is it Ephiny?"   
  
Ephiny looked to the other Amazons, and led Gabrielle away from them, back to the village. "We'll discuss it soon," turning back to the other Amazons she ordered "continue the hunting party, our queen is needed elsewhere."   
  
When they reached Ephiny's hut Gabrielle asked "What is it Ephiny?"   
  
Ephiny smiled slightly "You looked so miserable to be hunting I thought I would rescue you, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle laughed, "Well in that case, I owe you one!"   
  
Ephiny smiled weakly "That- and... I'm telling you this as your friend."   
  
Gabrielle looked up unsurely, still mad at her other friend, "Yes, what is it, Ephiny?"   
  
Ephiny looked at the ground "Some of the other Amazons are questioning your rule..."   
  
Gabrielle stood in wide-eyed astonishment. "B-but, why?"   
  
Ephiny shrugged, not wanting to tell Gabrielle the rest of the news, "I think it would be better if you stayed here for longer this trip..."   
  
It took Gabrielle only a second to decide, '_If Xena can up and leave me here, I can stay weather she wants to or not!_' looking the other Amazon in the eyes Gabrielle announced, "I'll stay as long as I'm needed."   
  
Ephiny smiled, she was the unsure one this time, "What about Xena?"   
  
Gabrielle shrugged "What about her?"   
  
Ephiny shook her head almost sadly, hoping her friends would work this out, whatever it was. "Nothing, Gabrielle. I better let you get back to your duties, the festival of the new moon is tonight, you should prepare for it."   
  
Gabrielle smiled, thinking over her duties as queen, "Thank you Ephiny, I'm sure you have things to do as well, I'll see you at the festival."   
  
Ephiny nodded and left. Gabrielle half wondered, half hoped that Xena would be there as well, to see that Gabrielle could do things on her own.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena smiled at Ares, who was lounging across the room from her. Casually she strolled up to him and stated, "You're taking me back now."   
  
Ares cocked his head to one side; wondering weather Xena was mad or teasing. "Am I?"   
  
Xena nodded, suppressing the grin that wanted to creep up her face "Yes you are, Gabrielle must miss me."   
  
Ares rolled his eyes, only half joking "Do I really have to share you with the blond?"   
  
Xena corrected, trying to think of a way to make him learn better. "Gabrielle."   
  
She leaned up and kissed him, Ares intended to kiss her again, but Xena shook her head and stepped back. "Uh, uh."   
  
Ares chuckled "Fine, _Gabrielle_ then."   
  
Xena smiled "See-" but her speech was cut off as she was pulled back into the war god's strong embrace.   
  
After a few moments Xena pulled away, to Ares' questioning look. "Ares, you can't keep me here forever... I have--"   
  
She was once again cut off. In a high pitched voice Ares said "Warlords to stop, villages to save, wrongs to right," returning his voice to normal and rolling his eyes he continued, "yadda, yadda, yadda."   
  
Xena, who had crossed her arms over her chest during his speech, asked. "Are you finished?"   
  
Ares nodded, spinning Xena around and pulling her closer to him, he whispered into her ear. "Of course, princess... Shall we go?"   
  
Xena laughed, turning slightly so as to capture his lips with hers, as they both disappeared in shards of blue light.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle sat in her hut intently studying several scrolls; she had finally found something to distract her from troubled thoughts- the festival of the new moon. Music wafted in the open door as her sister amazons practiced the dances and songs they would perform for the moon. Gabrielle felt strangely at peace as she began to softly hum a festival song. "_When the new moon dawns time will start again, when the new moon dawns sisters will sing again. When the new moon dawns I will not forget, when the new moon dawns I will be set._" pausing the Ballard Gabrielle wondered briefly weather this particular song had any other words.   
  
Deciding that it most certainly didn't Gabrielle switched to a song she much preferred. "_Sisters we are! Stand up and fight! Our queen will lead us, from the words of the goddess, as sisters we are; we'll stand up and FIGHT!_"   
  
This time she was interrupted by a knock on her hut. Looking up from the various scrolls she was reading Gabrielle asked, "Who is it?"   
  
A cheerful voice answered, before poking her head in "It's Xena, can I come in, Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle yelled, while jumping out of her seat, "Come in, come in!"   
  
Xena walked in the open door and was tackled in a hug from the enthusiastic bard almost before she got in the hut. Prying the small blond off of her Xena joked "Next time I'll just stay outside!"   
  
That was all the encouragement Gabrielle needed as she launched into questioning mode "What do you mean 'next time', where were you, Xena?"   
  
Xena wearily sat down, all cheeriness gone from her demeanor, and prepared herself for her friend's queries. "It was just a joke, Gabrielle."   
  
But Gabrielle was not so easily put off, "You didn't answer my question, where **were** you, Xena?"   
  
Xena chewed on her lip while thinking of a response "I was taking care of some things."   
  
Gabrielle sighed, quickly becoming exasperated, "What _type_ of things?"   
  
Xena shrugged "Gabrielle, it's not important!"   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes staring the warrior down "Yes it **is**!" realizing that this tactic was getting her nowhere Gabrielle sat down next to Xena and said, softly "I just... I was worried about you, I still am."   
  
Xena smiled down at her blond friend "I know, but trust me I'm fine..." standing back up Xena briefly surveyed the traditional Amazon scrolls "Now, what's this 'New Moon' festival about?"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle and Xena leaned back against the bed content and rather stuffed after the third day of the festival- devoted entirely to feasting- Gabrielle's stomach rumbled in protest against something and Xena laughed good-naturedly "Don't _tell_ me your still hungry!"   
  
Gabrielle also laughed, rubbing her stomach, "I'm not, but my stomach seems to be!"   
  
"So," Xena asked casually "does this mean you're done ragging me about leaving you here for a bit?"   
  
Gabrielle sat in silence for a second, before nodding her ascent. "Yeah, you know, I think I am."   
  
Xena sat up, not having expected such an answer. "Really? What brings on this change of heart?"   
  
"Well," Gabrielle looked for a way to save face "I thought about it..."   
  
Xena prompted trying to make sure this wasn't some sort of trick "And?"   
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes playfully "And, I decided that whatever you had to do was your own business. I mean you're always saving the world, why should now be any different!"   
  
Now it was Xena's turn to roll her eyes, at the so-called joke. "Oh please," the warrior punched Gabrielle on the arm lightly "So you're telling me you're not the tiniest bit curious?"   
  
Gabrielle pouted slightly, rubbing her injured forearm "Of course I'm curious, I just figure I'll wait for you to tell me... Cause asking hasn't really worked. I mean it's not like you ran off with Ares or something!"   
  
Gabrielle laughed at her own joke, and failed to notice Xena's wide-eyed expression before she laughed weakly at the joke. "Yeah, good one Gabrielle!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled, "Well I think I'm gonna get some sleep... you wanted to leave tomorrow, right?"   
  
Xena nodded shortly, hoping she didn't seem as nervous as before. "Yeah, I'll go to my hut... Good night, Gabrielle!"   
  
Gabrielle nodded, not bothering to get into her nightgown and simply curling up on the bed as sleep overtook her. "Good nigh..."   
  
Xena smiled at her sleeping friend and pulled the covers up around the bard before retreating from the hut.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
However the warrior princess didn't go back to her hut to sleep. As soon as Xena reached her hut she casually stated "Ares."   
  
The god of war appeared almost before she'd finished saying his name. "Yes, princess?"   
  
Xena sat down and gestured for him to sit as well. "Ares, I... _we_ need to talk!"   
  
Ares sat down reluctantly as he joked, "Uh oh, this doesn't sound good."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "Stop fooling around!"   
  
Ares cocked his head to one side questioningly "Why?"   
  
Xena punched him on the arm, slightly annoyed with his usually charming antics. "I'm trying to be serious, damn it!"   
  
Ares wrapped his arm around Xena's waist and pulled her up "I know what you need,"   
  
Xena tried to wriggle out of the gods grasp, but he had a firm hold on her. Exasperated, she asked, "What?"   
  
Ares grinned mischievously "You need to relax, maybe dance, have fun..."   
  
This time Xena succeeded in evading his grip. "Knock it off and sit down! I'm trying to be serious here!"   
  
Ares nodded, his manner changing to match hers. "Sorry, my dear, now what was it you wanted to talk about."   
  
Xena stared into his deep brown eyes "You know what I want to talk about."   
  
Ares smiled "Right, staying with me for eternity."   
  
Xena laughed despite herself, but quickly regained her senses. "Ares, I can't stay with you forever, you know that."   
  
Ares sighed, he had known this was inevitable but that didn't make it any easier. "Why not?"   
  
Xena tore her eyes from his, searching for a reason that warranted this. "Because, as you said, Warlords to stop, villages to save, wrongs to right..."   
  
Ares laughed ruefully "I know all that, but I still think it would work."   
  
Xena shook her head "Not like that... I can't do the things I need to do as a goddess." Seeing the hurt so visible in his eyes, and knowing it was reflected in her own Xena added, not caring weather it really was true. "It will work out with us, just... I have to follow my own path for now."   
  
Ares was back to his usual self in seconds "So what your saying is... the blond can't know."   
  
Xena laughed, not wanting to damper the mood and desperately wanting it to work out. "Exactly,"   
  
Ares shrugged, a smile playing at his lips, he picked up Xena's hand and kissed it. "I love you, Xena."   
  
Xena closed her eyes, breathing out the words she'd never wanted to admit before now. "I love you too..."   
  
Ares grinned, releasing her hand, and disappeared with a final "Till the next time, Xena..."   
  


**The End**   
  
_Author's Disclaimer: Ok, look, I know I had totally different plans for this story originally, but... well... things happen, I forget stuff. So yeah if this story doesn't fit together to well it's because it was based off of tons of different ideas.   
  
Character Disclaimer: No characters suffered lasting mental/physical problems. Although Gabrielle is still waiting for Xena to tell her what's up, she hasn't figured it out yet so Xena hasn't been murdered yet! Cool, eh?_


End file.
